1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to recording and reproducing apparatus and more specifically to reels for storing magnetic tape or film.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Reels are commonly used for storing tape or film such as the magnetic recording tape typically used with audio and visual recording and reproducing apparatus. These reels usually have a cylindrical core and a pair of flanges which extend radially from the ends of the core. The tape is wound on the peripheral surface of the core between the flanges.
It has been desirable to provide some means for protecting the recorded information on the tapes so that the information is not accidentally erased by the recording electronics associated with the reproducing apparatus. Erasure of the information on the tape can quite easily occur if the reproducing apparatus is placed in the record mode. Since the entire tape may be rendered useless even if only a portion of the valuable information is erased, it can be of significant importance to inhibit this accidental erasure of the valuable information.
In the past, a lockout ring has been provided for retention on the outer surface of one of the reel flanges. A sensor, riding on the ring, has sensed the presence of the ring and activated associated electronics to inhibit the record mode of the reproducing apparatus. This method and apparatus has been undesirable for several reasons. For example, the sensor dragging along the lockout ring has created mechanical flutter which has ultimately produced undesirable noise in the reproduction of the tape.
Another deficiency of this lockout system of the prior art has been associated with the ring itself. The configuration of this ring has permitted its retention on the associated reel in but a single position. The sensor and associated electronics has merely sensed the presence or absence of the ring. When a user has decided to erase and rewind the tape, this lockout ring has had to be removed from the reel and set aside. There has been no means for retaining the ring on the reel while at the same time enabling the tape to be rerecorded. As a consequence, the lockout ring has had to be stored at some location separated from the reel. Not only has this necessitated that care be taken in setting the lockout ring aside, but it has also commonly resulted in loss of the ring.